The First Date
by RozaMing
Summary: The sweet moments from when they professionally trained the girls to the day Elena and Bonnie will quit their high-class boarding school to join the Salvatore Mafia family...as their arranged wives. StelenaXBamon. All human.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Vampire Diaries story (^-^) Tell me if I made it too OOC or something. R&R!

It's a saturday night and the girls just finished packing up their suitcases from the boarding school. All this time their school fees were payed from Meredith's parents, since Elena and Bnnie has no family left.

So now that they have to get out of the school for summer, they have to tag along the Sulez family. It was going to be fun considering they were going to stay at some big mansion with 's closest business friends.

"Guys," Meredith said, "You have to wear the dresses." Elena and Bonnie frowned. The dress was to pretty for their liking.

Meredith scowled at the tank top and shorts. "This is going to be a _fancy_ stay at a _fancy _house. You have to dress _fancy_ too."

The next half hour was full of dramatic moments of the three girls dragging their heavy suitcases down the stairs from their dorm room. In their high heels.

Matt laughed and got out of his car, "Should've told me you needed help. Im very handy."

Another half hour was filled with them humming tunes in the car until they reached the mansion. Everyone in the car (except Meredith) were wondering if all the men standing around the driveway were the people who were occupying the house that had (no doubt) at least fifty rooms.

The luggage was put out and Matt got attacked by kisses on the forehead by the girls as a goodbye.

"See you after summer, Honeycutt." Bonnie waved with a smile as the all-american man drove away.

"You muzz be de Sulez girls." A harsh looking Italian man said as he approached them with open arms.

Indeed, Elena and Bonnie had been adopted to be legal sisters.

"Antonio!" Meredith gave the big man a tight hug. Bonnie and Elena stared at the friendly exchange.

"Everyones' inside." Antonio parted from the tall girl to shake hands with the blonde and redhead.

A few men walked slowly to the luggage and went to carry them into the house. Bonnie watched closely at how they walked. She wondered if the owner of the house was some type of Italian crime boss or mafia.

The girls followed Antonio in to be greeted by the most splendid room they had ever seen in their life.

"Merry!" a husky voice called out. A tall man in a tuxedo stretched his arms out to Meredith. He grabbed her closer by the waist.

Elena just froze. He was by all means, very handsome. She kept staring at his green eyes and didnt even realise it until Meredith slapped him.

"You owe me an apology, brother." She growled. He pouted. Elena and Bonnie exchanged 'that was so cute' glances.

They hugged tightly for a second. Just a second. Even that 1 second of hugging made Elena jealous.

Bonnie was replaying the time Meredith called him 'brother'. "If he's your brother, then he's our brother, right?" she thought.

Stefan broke away from Meredith and looked at the two beautiful girls in front of him. He definitely had to choose the blonde because he knew his brother would pick the petite red head.

The four of them walk to sit on the couch. Bonnie and Elena wanted to talk to Meredith so bad but the tall girl nudged them to be quite.

The three girls sat on the cream couch while Stefan sat on the coffee table in front of them. Elena enjoyed her view of Stefan very, _very much._

Then a voice called out "Stefan are you-" Then comes in a handsome man with jet black hair. He was wearing only a white dress shirt and khaki pants.

"You must be Bonnie and Elena Sulez?" He walked closer to them.

"And these," Meredith laughed lightly when the man with jet black hair kissed both her cheeks in an Italian way, "are the Salvatore brothers. Owner of this Salvatore mansion, Stefan and Damon."

"You guys are pretty young to be milionaires." Bonnie squeaked. To be honest, the brothers werent that young. Maybe about 27 years old.

"And, we are also you future husbands." Damon said plainly, ignoring Bonnie's statement.

The two girls blinked.

"They arent kidding." Meredith said.

The blinked again.

"The wedding is in a month. Mr and Mrs Sulez has agreed." Stefan said quickly.

Both of the girls screamed. That was the reason their parents didnt want to come.

"BUT WE ARE STILL STUDENTS!" Elena raised her voice.

"AND YOU GUYS ARE LIKE 27!" Bonnie followed.

Meredith sat in between them and hugged them. "Actually...Damon is 25 and Stefan is 24."

"Kristy, Matt and Caroline are in arranged marriges...i just never thought we'd be in it too." Bonnie started tearing up.

Nowadays everyone in their senior year in boarding school are already in arranged marriges. It happens when you are 18.

Elena was furious. She knew Meredith's parents were big time mafias. She knew all along. She had a strong suspicion that the Salvatore brothers were too- since there were a lot of people outside standing guard with coats that had an 'S' emblem on. But she wouldnt say anything. If it hadn't been for Meredith and her family she and Bonnie would be homeless now.

"No, this is some kind of trick." Bonnie shaked her head. Damon admired her cuteness.

"I need to talk to them." Meredith said.

"Dont take too long." Damon grumbled. Stefan stood up and dragged him by the elbow.

"Girls, the Salvatores are nicer than the Prestons. Remember them?" Meredith started.

Elena gulped at he memory of the rude, arrogant and bossy Preston twins.

"Yes, the Preston twins were meant to marry you. But the Salvatores decided to marry you both to repay back an old favor. _Please, _give them a chance. You have no idea what they are like."

Bonnie thanked the heavens that the Prestons were replaced by handsome Italian men.

"All right. We'll give them a chance." Bonnie toyed with the silk fabric of her knee-lenght sundress.

Elena sighed. She had heard what happened to Caroline when she didnt give that Tyler dude a chance. They fought, he left her and told her he actually loved her, she regretted it, they found eachother again and are planning to get married soon.

"Okay..." She said quietly.

Meredith called in Sage, the young Salvatore family lawyer(and also the man secretly arranged to marry Meredith) to direct Elena and Bonnie into their room as he passed by.

He was by far the most polite and charming person Elena and Bonnie had ever met. Probably because he was French; unlike the other staff in the house. He was kind, and definitely Meredith's type. Bonnie and Elena could agree to that.

The girls walked into their huge room and plopped on the bed. They fell asleep fast, seeing that no matter how much they argue it won't change the fact that they were going to get married soon.

"Sleep tight, girls." Sage closed the doors lightly and took off his black coat as he walked downstairs. He was going to do a lot of papers tonight in the living room.

"Oh, I thought you left already." Sage chuckled when he saw Meredith still sitting on the couch. He put the documents on the coffee table and sat on the ground with legs crossed.

Meanwhile, Meredith was quietly admiring on how he struggled to loosened his dark blue tie. She stood up and looked away when she realised he stopped moving and stared back at her with his golden eyes.

"I hope they all get along." she said. She glanced at her watch: 8:30 p.m. She grabbed her purse and fished out her car keys. "I should get going."

"Wait," Sage stood up with his tie still on. "We didnt get a proper 'Hi, long time no see' exchange." He smiled.

"Hi, Sage. It's been a while." Meredith walked closer and pulled out his tie easily. "If you cant take it off, how did you put it on?"

Sage laughed a little before saying "Clara, the house maid helped me." Then he shrugged and continued happily, "Hi and welcome back. It's been a while since I saw beautiful Meredith."

She almost blushed.

"Bye." She half-waved to him.

Okay, even though he wasnt Italian, everyone in the Salvatore household had to make the effort to follow the Italian ways. He lightly grabbed her wrist and pecked her cheeks as goodbye. Meredith made the decision of pecking him on the mouth.

"Er...bye." Sage said cheekily. Meredith walked out of the house and put the car car keys in the ignition once she was in. She can't believed she did that; it was a dream come true.

She thought by doing that she would feel better from the 9 long, torturing months since she last saw him. But it only made them crave more for eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belongs to the great L.J. Smith.

Bonnie was first to wake up.

"Morning lovelies, go grab some breakfast with the boys downstairs. Meet you soon around twelve. We r gonna chill with boys today so dress casual. The Salvatore boys dont like their girls fancy. Love, Meredith." The card with her neat handwriting sat on the small table by their window. "P.S. Please be nice to them." Bonnie and Elena read together.

"Well, Meredith trusts them. We should also...be nice..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Depends on what they're like. If they are anything like the Preston boys, or _worse,_ I will make them suffer so we wont have to marry them." Elena ended with a failed evil laugh. The girls cracked up.

"Deal." Bonnie agreed. They both went to shower and soon opened the wardrobe.

If you had a wardrobe full of anything, I bet you would be busy picking out the right thing.

"We sooo have to try out everything later." Elena giggled.

"Casual..." Bonnie hummed and took out demin shorts and a long-sleeved black button up. Elena had decided to wear the same top in white but with long pants. She wasn't comfortable to show off her legs to a stranger she would marry. The chance of marrying a pervert was likely.

They walked down the long stairs and saw the boys in tight T-shirts and black pants.

"Hahah," Damon laughed, "we match our partner." He pointed to his black shirt with Bonnie and Stefan's white shirt with Elena. They walked down faster.

"And Master Sage is all alone in his grey shirt." Chef Flowers voice sounded as she saw them. "Breakfast is ready."

"Hopefully Meredith is wearing gray too." Stefan chuckled along with his brother. They went into the dining room and the girls followed.

"I heard that." Sage's voice was heard as they entered. He was sitting at the head of the table and his plate was still empty. "Took you people long enough. I'm starving like a horse in here."

"Sorry." Bonnie mumbled.

"Don't worry, he wasnt scolding anyone, redbird." Damon and Stefan pulled out seats for the girls to sit.

"Thank you." Bonnie muttered. 'Redbird? Why do I feel like I like that name?' she cringed at the thought.

"'Yeah, don't get intimidated by his looks." Stefan smiled at Elena warmly. She didnt give him back a smile.

"You dont look scary so don't worry, I won't be scared." Elena said confidently. Sure, Sage had more muscles bulging out of his shirt than Stefan or Damon did but that wasn't scary.

Stefan stared at Elena as he took a seat across from her, next to Damon. She was fiesty, just like Katherine.

'Damn it, why did he have to sit across from me? I can't eat with him looking at me. Sitting beside him is better!' Bonnie thought.

Nevertheless, they ate breakfast anyway. The boys spoke to eachother as he girls were busy eating up the delicious Italian meal. Elena and Bonie could get used to the wine part.

A man in a gray suit walked it. "Hey boss, I've got business to deal in Boston. I'm coming back around midnight."

Damon was clearly the boss around here because he was the one who said, "Sure, safe travels."

The man in gray came back a second later. "Meredith's outside, by the way." Then walked away again.

"That was Silas. He's the family detective, in case you girls need a case handled like getting a fake driving license or anything." Sage said as he got up. "And if you didnt know, anyone who works with us are considered family. If your high-ranked, you dont have to wear the black suits and do all the 'dirty jobs' anymore."

The boys were amused to see how Elena and Bonnie was interested in everything Sage just uttered.

"Come on, I dont wanna keep Merry waiting any longer to see Sage." Damon teased as he urged everyone to follow him outside.

"Breakfast wasn't bad." Bonnie whispered to Elena.

"I know, right? They don't seem mean." Elena said back.

Stefan and Damon howled in laughter when they saw Meredith in a white skirt and GREY shirt.

"Laugh all you want but we are not the only ones who match out eachother's shirts." Meredith said when she figured it out. It wasn't hard to know what they were laughing about. She knew them long enough to know what and how they think.

Seeing Bonnie and Elena laughed a little with the Salvatore brothers made Meredith a happier than she already was with seeing Sage.

Damon and Stefan eventually calmed down enough to walk across the estate to the private room of the house. The 'Package Room' they called it. Nobody knew why, but maybe it was because the room had three bulletproof sports car, a shooting range, a boxing ring and collection of swiss knives from all over the world.

Once inside, Sage and Meredith hopped into the boxing ring.

"Woah, Meredith, be careful." Bonnie said shakily. Being a mafia daughter probably gave Meredith some experience, but Bonnie wasn't ready to see the muscular frenchman beat her up.

"I think you mean 'Sage be careful.'" Damon chuckled.

"Aww, now that ain't fair." Sage flirted. "You gotta take the heels off first, sweetheart."

Bonnie and Elena looked at Meredith's feet. She was going to beat Sage up in a skirt and heels? Now thats what professional really means.

Meredith smirked at him. He could be really adorable sometimes. She punched him in the face anyways and he spat out blood from his mouth. Elena and Bonnie gasped.

"_Bravo." _Stefan and Damon said in unision.

"Anyways, lets ignore the soon-to-be couple and focus on our training." Damon stretched his arms.

"Training? For what?" Elena asked.

Stefan picked up a silver Dessert Eagle gun and handed it to Elena. He made sure to 'accidentally' brush his finger's with hers.

Elena's heart thudded at the burning sensation on where their hand brushed eachother.

"Well," Stefan watched as Damon walked to the pool table nearby to put a glass bottle on it. "Since you guys are gonna hang around with us, you have to be prepared for certain times."

"We are going to a party tonight, should anything happen at least everyone would know that you two aren't some wimpy training-less girls destined to marry the Salvatore brothers." Antonio commented, stepping into the room in sweat pants.

"Hey! We are not wimpy!" Elena barked at Antonio as he started the treadmill. She was starting to get angry because she didnt know that by marrying a mafia she would also have to be trained to be mafia wife material.

"Shoot the bottle, Elena." Stefan ordered. Elena held her ground and aimed. She'll show them she isnt a weak girl- oops, the missed the bottle.

She dropped the gun to the ground. She didnt know that it would sound so loud...but exciting. She picked it up and aimed again.

"Slow down and listen. First of all, never drop you gun." Stefan said slowly. Elena nodded. "Second, hold your arms straight. No matter if you have to shoot someone quickly or slowly." he came closer to her and wrapped his muscled arms around Elena. He brought the gun higher up and said, "shoot."

When Elena heard the sound of the bottle crashing she smiled. She was so content in shooting the bottle she didnt realise his arms were around her until she felt the heat radiating from his chest and her back.

Elena may not admit it, but she wouldnt mind dying in his arms. She quickly pushed herself out of his hold to look at Bonnie giggling.

Her giggling stopped when Damon asked her to play pool table with him.

"How come your not going to teach me how to shoot?" Bonnie aked him. She wanted to know if he thought she was incapable or if he just didnt like her enough to teach.

"Because right now your my top priority, sunshine." Damon didnt have to look at her to know that she was blushing. "And I run the Family, so everyone will _obviously _have an eye on my girlfriend."

Bonnie kept a mental note to ask Meredith if Damon is a playboy. Besides that, she was still blushing after Damon called her his girlfriend.

"I dont think we are official yet. We should go on a date first." She said seriously. Come on, even if your arranged to marry, you still need to go on a date, right?

Damon smiled sweetly at her. The little redbird didnt know that she was indirectly flirting with him.

"I'll take you out tommorow." Damon grabbed a pool stick and held it out for her.

"I dont know how to play." Damon gave her a quirked eyebrow. "I study most of the time...not play."

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around, sliding his fingers on top of hers because...well, its easier to teach that way. He chuckled when she held the stick wrongly.

"_Explains the no flirting tone." _Damon thought. He turned turned her around and said "Well then, you should see Sage after school and ask him to do your homework so I can teach you everything thing you need to know."

Bonnie pushed him away suddenly after his statements. You wanna know why?

Its because she realised that she's a schoolgirl. He's a working man. She's 18, hes 25. She just felt like it wasnt meant to be.

Damon blinked. He was sure that Bonnie pushed him away because she saw the Katherine tattoo on his wrist.

'Damn it.' they both thought at the same time. Ironically, the reason they said that was because they both felt cold without eachother close like just now.

"We should change for tonight." Meredith called out, sitting on Sage's back. He had tripped on the boxing floor after she stabbed his feet with her heels.

All six people left with they girls being behind.

Antonie stood up from the tiny stool that almost broke from his heavy weight. (He's heavy because he works out, not because he's fat, mind you.) He had been sitting there long before the three couples went in. Yes, he was spying at them from inside the Ferrari car with his black clothes blending in with the cushion.

He was glad that Elena didnt brutally attack Stefan with her snappy comebacks but was upset that Bonnie looked like she didnt want to be with Damon. He may be the harsh, but he's soft family-man who was willing to give the Scottish girl anything she wanted. She should've forgave him because Damon would'nt have know that she was sensitive to his words.

He crossed his fingers and wished Stefan and Damon would get drunk so that they would accidentally confess their love for the girls. Hopefully, Katherine won't be there to see.

If she did, she would kill everyone in the room. She has a reputation for killing and blackmailing because of jealousy.

A/N: I tried to make it in the 1940's Mafia lifesyle setting, but I dont think it worked. Oh well, thank you for the reviews and the next chapter would make up for the title so tell me which couple do you want to have their first date? HEHEHEH


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

A/N: by the reviewer's pennames I can see that everyone wants Damon and Bonnie to have their FirstDate. Here you go then: :) btw, this chapter is a little bit rating T.

Location: Roza's Italian Restaurant

Time:4:00 p.m.

Date: 24th September 1941

Damon ran a hand through his hair, annoyingly slicking it back to style. He really didnt like dressing up in tuxedos.

But he did it anyways for the sake of public because everytime he and Stefan walk into the room, reporters will surely be asking questions for the two batchelors. Which isnt going to happen anymore, since Elena and Bonnie stepped into the picture.

And now they were standing in the corner, waiting for their darlings before they go to the real party upstairs. When the girls had arrived, both brothers had jaws dropped. Elena's face was glowing like an angel and Bonnie- well, Damon noticed her nice body.

No one said anything as they made their way up the steps.

Then everything went by fast. There was booze, smoke and jazz music. Elena, Meredith and Bonnie stared at the scene. The thing they noticed most was Sage playing poker in a fedora hat and betting a bunch of hundred dollar bills.

"They're taken." Meredith shooed away a prostitute that tried to flirt with the Salvatores.

"Why didnt Roza plan the party downstairs?" Meredith asked.

"She's tryin' to keep the cops away." Stefan said slowly. He had been looking at Elena coughing from the smoke the whole time.

"She invited some guy who is still on the police black list. Plus, you girls arent exactly 18 yet." Damon

said as he took his glasses of wine from the waiter. Usually he gives the other drink to Stefan but Bonnie had replaced him on Damon's list.

Bonnie didnt take the drink because she was still trying to ignore the hot italian man.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Its just that...this isnt my scene." Elena looked down at her feet. She was frustrated at the fact that she couldnt make a decision of either leaving the place or sticking with Stefan's type of life.

Sage came into view and stumbled over his words. "Katherine's family just called. They will break the deal if we cant save her tonight."

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and they rushed into the car. The remaining four drove in seperate cars and drived like it was the end of the world. Which is the case for Stefan and Damon."

Stefan had gone sick of Katherine. She had always depended on people to do things for her. This time Stefan is going to smack her face hard enough until she tells her parents that he and Damon want to quit the contract.

Stefan drove to the park and saw it: Katherine being surrounded by a group of policemen. He rubbed his eyes in exasperation before going to the trunk off the car and looking at his choices. There was a gun, knife and baseball bat.

"Take the gun. We have to make this clean." Sage whispered as he walked pass by him.

Damon looked at the police chief that was twirling his finger around a very scared Katherine's hair. As soon as Chief Clint saw Damon, all hell broke lose the second after Damon had put a bullet through the police's head.

Thank god there were no shots fired loud enough for people around to hear. A couple of men in black suits dragged the bodies into a fancy sportscar. Bonnie was oddly wondering if everyone who worked with Damon or Stefan had gotten fancy sportscar.

As soon as Damon went back into the car, Meredith hopped into the back seat. Bonnie covered her nose from the stench of blood on Meredith's dress. She mustve punched one of them.

"You dont see this everyday, do you?" Damon still had the mood to chuckle.

"Thats because I life the life of a _very, _normal, person!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Relax, redbird. Trust me its more fun living this life." Damon stopped the car and signalled Stefan and Sage to drive back to the compound.

Meredith sighed. "She's not like you, Damon."

Damon rolled his eyes at Meredith. Who wouldnt like to live like this? Damon had loved the parties, the killing and the business plans so much to the extent that he and his brother had quit college for this. But he soften when he saw Bonnie's expression.

"Im sorry...I'm just used to talking to my men like this." Damon started the car again and drove.

Bonnie had a sudden feeling of hugging him. He looked like he never had one.

"So who was blonde lady just now?" Bonnie asked him. Yes, she had stopped ignoring him.

"Long story. We can explain that together tommorow." Meredith said.

After they reached the house, Stefan realised he should have never walked into Elena's room.

"GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Elena threw pillows at him.

"Its your fault for not locking the door!" He reasoned. He stood his ground and the pillows that had hit him never made him move an inch.

Elena was beyond furious. "Your such a gentlemen for walking into my room while I was changing!" But to be honest, she was already almost done and he had only gotten a small glimpse of her bra.

"Yeah well I just wanted to ask if you know why Damon and Bonnie are suddenly having a moment with Damon and we're not!" Stefan said. He put his hands in his pockets and kicked one of the pillows like a kid. If Sage was correct, then Elena would giggle.

But she didnt. She just smiled. "Your jealous." Then she threw another pillow at him. The flirting party had begun.

MEANWHILE...

Bonnie was standing close to Damon, hearing the story of how much he's sorry for scaring her sometimes. He was leaning on her balcony while she sat on the railing.

"Katherine was my ex-girlfriend and we broke up because she was cheating on me with Stefan." Damon never kept his eyes of her when he said that. He really wanted her to forget about the tattoo.

"Goodnight then." Damon ended the conversation when she didnt reply. He kissed the top of her head stiffly.

"Hey Damon, dont be so stiff. Easy up." Bonnie said. Damon and her suddenly gave eachother surprised looks when they realise Bonnie had started talking like a mafia. Damon found it cute. It wouldhave been cuter if she had the accent but anyways...it was cute enough to give him a reason to kiss her.

Everyone howled at whistled at the scene. Mario Fenrir, a loyal Salvatore night guard, had a feeling Damon had forgotten that he was on a balcony and most of them work from morning to night and walk around the compound. Meaning, almost everyone who lived in the mansion had saw their first kiss.

"How about a proper date next time?" Bonnie managed to say while still blushing. She was really, really happy inside. She finally got a kiss from the man who will be marrying her in a few weeks.

Damon nodded and watched her retreat to her bed before closing the doors. He really needed the sleep because he suspects that tommorow he'll be getting a big load of teasing. The only good thing about the men he carefully chose is that they had high respect for him: so they will **hopefully **not leak stories to the press.

He lay back into his bed and looked at the family photo he put on his bedside table.

'_Shit, I have to buy the ring before we go on a date. And the ring has to be on her before I met the Sulez parents in Italy...' _Damon thought. He quickly made a phone call to a friend to buy the most beautiful ring he could find in Italy.

"I'll pick up the ring when I reach there with everyone." Damon continued. He hung up the phone and double checked the 6 tickets he ordered to Italy for tommorow night. He laughed despite himself. He found it funny that marriage was more complicated than his old army school.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Oh and by the way, its my first romance story so dont mind the cheesy stuff.


	4. Chapter 4: Klaus

The First Date

Chapter 2

Bonnie McCullough woke up at 3pm saying "Damn, I missed class." Opening her eyes to see the fancy bedroom, she said, "Oh yeah, I don't have class..." To be honest, she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

Taking out her diary, she wrote about how the last 3 days had been. With a Cheshire smile, she even thought of the idea of counting the sweet moments and wrote in the next page: Moment #4.

She got out of bed, dressed, and decided to see if Elena was awake. Well, she did anyways, until she passed by Stefan's incredibly huge study. It was wrong and she knew it. But she just couldn't help but press her ear to the door and listen to Stefan talking in Italian.

Then he abruptly stopped talking and to her surprise, opened the door with a face that tells her, "I know you where listening." She shrugged off the feeling that he was a killer since he had probably did shoot down a few people in his life.

Bonnie then realized that he was on the phone with Damon and stared at the Caller ID picture Stefan had set on his phone for Damon.

Stefan coughed lightly.

"Ohh...Uh, why do you want to know?" Bonnie stuttered, apparently flushed at the fact that she was being a busybody.

"We are going on a flight to Italy. So, you allergic to anything?"

"No." She answered. Stefan smiled politely at her and pushed her back to her room, telling her to pack now, before returning to the call. Stefan may looked like he didn't mind, but if Bonnie were to lean on his door or listen in on his conversations _again _he would talk to Damon about putting her on a leash.

"_That's definitely still going into Moment #4._" Bonnie thought to herself.

Later on, Elena and Bonnie sat on her bed, listening to the maid talk as they packed her stuff into what looked like a bulletproof suitcase.

"I have never seen Master Damon and Master Stefan in one room without trying to kill each other since they left for military school." The old maid grinned at them, face crinkling. "It's good to see that they sucked it up and became real brothers. You girls did good."

Elena was about to ask why before Stefan coughed politely at he doorway.

'_Damn, thats the second time today._' thought Bonnie.

"We ready?"

Elena laughed when they had to drag their suitcase down to the livingroom, just like they did when they left school. Bonnie just grinned, happy to see her best friend not being sad at the memory, unlike her. As they went down they almost let go of he suitcases when they saw two half-dressed men.

"Antonio, help them." Damon looked at the two girls at the stairs. He smirked and his brain was also smirking when Bonnie flushed a bright red as she walked to him.

"Where did you go this evening?" Bonnie asked, trying _very_ hard not to ask "Where's your shirt?" Not that she wanted him to put one back on, anyways.

Yes, she was very attracted.

"Business." Damon said casually, strapping on a black bulletproof vest before wearing his usual dress shirt. Damon restrained his laugh when he saw that her eyes, _finally, _looked up to his face.

"Here, take your shirt off and wear it." He handed over a vest to her.

He mentally slapped himself before Bonnie gave him a look that she was going to slap him. _'Dear brain, why didn't you remember that she was a woman?'_

"In the toilet." Antonio added quickly and loudly. He was aware that Bonnie was pretty but if Damon wanted _that_ then heck, _do it somewhere else_. Plus, he is a married man and isnt willing to betray his wife.

"Of course." Damon tried to mask his stupidity.

Elena looked up at Stefan, who was putting in a couple of silver revolvers into his gun holster.

"Do we have to wear it?"

"I wouldn't wind my sweetheart to get hurt, now would I?" Stefan smiled when Elena looked away to smile. Damon was listening very intently into their conversation and he snorted. Stefan pretended he didn't hear anything.

**Beep Beep**

Damon and Stefan hated this part of flying.

"Sir, please take out all accessories, metallic items or coins." The woman said.

"Let the men through." said an uptight old man wearing an Airport Manager" shirt. "I'll check them."

Damon smirked at the security lady as she scowled at them.

"Pocket knife, a couple of revolvers, cigaret lighter and bulletproof vest." The old man muttered as he checked them. "If I wasnt a friend of your father then you would be in jail."

Elena and Bonnie walked up to them at the end, with flushed cheeks after having to convince the security lady that they weren't wearing the vest, just merely a metallic bra, in front of the other security men. The boys laughed as the girls told them the story during the walk to the airplane.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore, this way please." Said the very pretty brunette stewardess and Stefan noted how she pushed away the flirt tone she usually had.

Damon on the other hand, tried to push away the smell of the airplane. The first class room was a mixture of different perfumes from all eight passengers and it clashed with his, making him feel less charismatic. But the perfume he got Bonnie still stayed and he hated the looks she was getting away from all the men who were eyeing her.

The plane seats were three-seaters that faced another pair, kind of like in the train, only bigger and had a grade-A table in between that had nuts, wine and magazines. And also an extremely cute guy with the lightest pair of blue eyes Bonnie had ever seen.

"Um, can you move in?" Bonnie asked the guy.

"Always a pleasure to see the Salvatore brothers." The guy said with a thick British accent. He raised an eyebrow and was clearly not pleased that he was simply ordered like that.

"Likewise, Klaus." Damon faked a smile and before asking him nicely if he could move in. Bonnie sat next to him cautiously when Damon suddenly held her hand.

Stefan swallowed hard at the scene before him, Elena and Antonio sat on the other side. This was going to go badly if they said the wrong things and he was already feeling he was going to die because they forgot to brief the girls about _who_ he is and, Klaus could charm any woman from a mile away. Especially girls who were about to marry.

"They are our wives." Damon said abruptly. Klaus respected married ladies, and Damon was going to take that advantage.

"Didnt invite me to the wedding?" Klaus challenged, seeing that Bonnie didn't wear anything on her wedding finger.

"It was a wedding in Vegas. We'll invite you our other wedding so that you can see the rings." Stefan chimed in, his head on high alert.

Klaus leaned back and accepted it. He reached out for a drink and Elena raised her eyebrows at his black gloves.

"Sweetie, it's not good to stare at the hands of a man who kills." Klaus taunted.

Damon kicked Stefan from under the table.

"No," Elena protested, "It's actually OK." She looked at Stefan.

"Hm, it looks like your girl doesn't mind you killing. It's nice that you finally found your dream woman instead that pile of shit that comes with the name Katherine." Klaus smirked.

"God, will you ever shut up?" Damon growled, immediately regretting after it came out.

Klaus actually did shut up. But only because he planned to do something later.

A/N: Cliffhangers are awesome. And also, sorry for being MIA for awhile. Now it's finally holiday and I can update sooner :D Huge thanks to **David Fishwick **and **Bamonislove**!


End file.
